roblox_notorietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Authority
Description Authority ''' takes place in a military base far from town. The objective of this heist is to steal loot from crates scattered around the map which will detonate after a certain amount of time. This heist appears to take time in sunset/sunrise. '''Stealth Approach Stealth is the most common and more recommended way to do this heist. This is because the only threats in this maps are the military guards and the tougher assaults when going loud. What you have to do is find crates around the map and disable the detonators on them and steal the loot inside them before they explode. The time for each crate exploded will always be the same but what crates the times are set on and where the crates are located are random everytime. The first crate is set to blow up in 2 minutes once you start the heist. The times each crate will explode will be explained below. You only need 2 bags to escape but it is highly recommend to go for more then that. But once your satisfied with how bags you have, escape. Loud Approach The objectives when doing loud are the same as stealth except you have to face off enemies. But here is the thing, on this map there will be a military assault instead (which is basically a police assault with added military soldiers). The added military soldiers can be a real threat. They do lots of damage, has decent health and can spawn with a variety of guns. So make sure to gear up with high damage weapons and strong armor. Due to the cops being so strong, they will likely distract you, stopping you from getting the loot in time, so be aware of that. Once you have 2 bags, get more loot or escape. Tips * Bring a team as they spread out on the map being able to get more loot faster. * When doing stealth, do NOT try to hostage them. It is possible but really hard to do. Just kill them. ONLY hostage them as a last resort. * Another note is that the military guards have 200 health so try to focus on them if you have to kill them. * What timers on what crates are random so you should prioritize what crates to focus on. To save time, if you see a crate with 8+ minutes on the time left, leave it as it be because taking care of it will waste time. Do remember to come back to the crate though. * If you have a low detection rate, you can get the crate inside of the shed without killing the guard inside because if the guard sees, it will likely turn around in a few seconds, saving a pager / hostage. * The huge tower in this map may seem interesting to climb but DON'T. If you try to climb back down, you will likely fall from a great distance and get downed. * Disable the detonators on all the crates before prying them open as it saves time. * Use your mission timer to figure when the next crate will explode. Badges Combat Tested ' - Complete the Authority mission (Complete Authority on any difficulty) '''Bomb Squad '- Defuse and Secure 10 packages in Authority (Secure at least 10 bags of loot). 'Veteran ' - Fight through a military assault in Authority on Nightmare difficulty (Fight through 1 wave of enemies on Nightmare difficulty and stay alive. '''Crate detonation times These are times when what crates explode. These times will always be the same but the crate with which time isn't. This does not depend on difficulty. Use your mission timer to keep track. First crate: 2 Minutes Second crate: 2 Minutes and 40 Seconds W.I.P Trivia * The military soldiers aren't convertible but the military guards are. * There are no cameras present on this map. * The loot found in this map are Cash, Bloxy Cola, Gold, and Weapons. * This is the only map with tougher assaults when going loud. (Blood Money is technically other one since the zombie patients are faster then normal cloakers but it isn't all that noticeable) * The military are also mentioned at the Blood Money, when you complete the heist. * When a detonator goes off, it's only the loot that gets destroyed. The timer will also say "package empty" and can't be interacted anymore. * The military guards carry a M4A1 while the military soldiers carry a M4A1, P250, or an MP5K. Category:Heists